Brynn
Chooser of the Slain, Slayer of the Chosen :Asgard's hometown hero, this half-Valkyrie can't escape her human side. — Mallhalla purchase description Brynn is an Asgardian Valkyrie Legend in Brawlhalla who features the Spear and Axe as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 5400 gold. Brynn, a child of Asgard, is one of the few immortal legends fighting in Valhalla's eternal tournament, having never lived a mortal life, instead training as a Valkyrie. Indeed, many playable legends were offered their place in the eternal tournament by Brynn. She fights in the tournament by choice, and has earned her place in the arena through a combination of skill, grace and Valkyrian might. As the story goes... :"Child, you are my daughter and a Valkyrie - a goddess. Your father was a mortal, it is true, but he was a great warrior - perhaps the greatest. So do not complain to me that the Elves whisper behind your back. Ignore them — they know you outshine them all. Or put them to the sword." ''-The Valkyrie Hypernia to a young Brynn'' Children are rare among the immortals of Asgard, and every immortal with any heart came to love Hypernia's daughter, the heir to her immortal mother's impossible beauty and her human father's legendary charm. Brynn grew up in every corner of Asgard. She made it her school and her playground. Raised to be a Valkyrie, she nonetheless can shoe an eight legged horse, weave the threads of fate with the Norns, and curse a blue streak in Dwarvish. As a Valkyrie, her sense for the mortal mind has helped her spot greatness in the most unlikely places, not just in princes on battlefields, holding their swords high. Three of her most shocking choices have won the Great Tournament. But Asgard is a vast society, and some don't see Brynn as a true Asgardian, while her success has bred jealousy as well as admiration. Brynn was drawn to the tournament by a desire to study these mortals. Does she belong with them? She watched, learned their ways, and eventually came to love their bravura and their mettle. Now she competes for the pure joy of it, her human thirst for the fight surprising everyone, including herself. "Most Valkyries are too by-the-runes to see greatness where I find it. Do you remember their faces when I brought the minotaur to Valhalla?" ''-Brynn'' Appearance Brynn, being the second of Valhalla's Norse themed Legends, is dressed accordingly. Her body armour - a small chest piece on her torso, two small bracers on her wrists, and ornately engraved boots - is all a shining silver in appearance and color. As well as this, she wears face armour that covers her forehead and cheeks, again in a bright silver color, that is adorned with the wings that signify her status as a Valkyrie. Each wing is centered at each eye, with the wing shape extending from her chin line to far above her head. Under her armour, she wears a blue tunic that is lined with white fur, typical of her Norse style, with white fut trimming also visible at the top f her boots, her wrists and shoulders. Signatures 'Spear' 'Axe' Strategy Skins Expand to show Skins ShieldmaidenBrynn.png|Shieldmaiden Brynn AesirForgedBrynn.png|Aesir-Forged Brynn EternalLoveBrynn.png|Eternal Love Brynn FallenBrynn.png|Fallen Brynn CinderguardBrynn.png|Cinderguard Brynn MetadevBrynn.png|Metadev Brynn VolsungBrynn.png|Völsung Brynn HarpyBrynn.png|Harpy Brynn NA.png|Witchfire Brynn Color variations Trivia * Brynn's default weapons are named Glory (axe) and Valor (spear). * Brynn's bot name is Brynbot. * Brynn is the second Norse-themed legend to be featured on the roster, after Bodvar. She is also, perhaps as a result, the second legend to speak to Heimdall in her flavor quotes, again after Bodvar. * Brynn is personally responsible for bringing numerous legends on the Brawlhalla roster into Valhalla, including Teros, Asuri, and Yumiko. * Brynn is daughter to the human legend Sir Roland and the Valkyrie Hypernia. * Brynn is likely inspired by Brynhildr of Norse mythology. * Brynn was introduced to Brawlhalla August 6, 2015. Gallery Brynn 2.jpg Videos Category:Legends Category:Axe Category:Spear